Hunter *Bad Batch*
Hunter was a clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett who served as a sergeant and Republic Commando in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's "Bad Batch" Clone Force 99 during the events of the Clone Wars. Like the rest of Force 99, Hunter was bred with a deliberate mutation that granted him extroardinary abilities. Hunter's mutation enhanced his senses, including the ability to sense strong electromagnetic emissions and a highly sensitive sense of smell. Sergeant Hunter led Bad Batch on a special mission on Coruscant sometime during the war's halfway point. They apprehended a female humanoid and her two armed bodyguards, who presumably worked as agents for the CIS. They used stun bolts to incapacitate her, and aside from some civilian interference the operation went smoothly. Later on in the Clone Wars, Clone Force 99 teamed up with troopers from the 111th Heavy Brigade and gathered intelligence on a planet's temple when it was invaded by the Separatists. During the Battle of Anaxes, Hunter and the rest of his squad were dispatched to infiltrate the Separatists' planetary cyber center to recover Captain Rex's battle strategy algorithm. Working alongside 501st personnel Rex, Jesse, and Kix, and the 7th Sky Corps' marshal commander Cody, they set out to complete their mission. A battle droid squad spotted and shot down their LAAT, wounding Cody in the process. The Bad Batch engaged and eliminated the droid force sent to destroy them before the team fled the crash site and made their way to the cyber center on foot, guided by Hunter's sensory capabilities. Due to Cody's injuries, he remained behind with Kix. Together the team rapidly overran the outpost's droid garrison, capturing the command and communication center. When Tech tried to hack into the cyber center's computers, he intercepted a message which announced the arrival of a Separatist platoon in MTTs sent to investigate the actions of clone troopers behind enemy lines. Captain Rex split the team for a three-pronged attack on the center's guard force as a diversion, just as the droid reinforcements arrived at the outpost. The cyber center's droid guardians were taken completely by surprise. Hunter, Tech and Wrecker penetrated the building while Rex, Crosshair and Jesse kept the guards and reinforcements occupied. Tech hacked into the cyber center's computer system and discovered the algorithm, discovering that it was being broadcast from the neutral world of Skako Minor. He also received an audio signal which sounds like a human voice - a voice that identified itself with Echo's serial number. They escaped aboard a speeder craft that Crosshair had secured. They travelled to Skako Minor, flying their personal ship the Havoc Marauder through a storm in order to avoid being spotted. Large flying reptiles called keeradaks attacked their transport. Echo was liberated from the cluthes of Wat Tambor and the Bad Batch took part in future operations for the Grand Army. Category:Character Category:Clone Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Galactic Republic Category:Bad Batch Category:Clone Force 99 Category:Sergeant Category:"Hunter"